Immune to Me
by LadyHawk98
Summary: Isabelle Connors is the third partner of the Tuck and FDR duo. She also happens to be one of Lauren's best friends. To make matters worse she is in love with Tuck. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This Mean War

By Darian Thompson

I'm wearing a tight form fitting black dress and I'm not exactly happy about it. One reason is the lack of movement I have in this dress which, given my occupation, can mean life or death. On top of that I'm wearing high heels which further hinder my abilities. My boss doesn't seem to care. She told me I am strictly to be eye candy on this mission. I've been called many names "bitch" seems to be the most popular one out of them all, but I have never once been called "eye candy." I was raised to be the best and my father expected a lot from me him being one of the best agents the CIA has ever seen. I hope to follow in his footsteps. My training contains a lot of martial arts jujitsu being my favorite. I am also one of the best snipers the CIA has seen. My knife throwing skills are decent, but nowhere near where I want them to be at. I can speak 7 languages and read and comprehend 10. I am also a good researcher, but the computer things some of the tech guys have shown me are totally foreign.

I hear some static coming from my ear piece "Mission is a go. I repeat you are good to go" I hear Collins, my boss, say. I turn and scan the crowd for my team members. I spot them talking to some women with way too much makeup and not enough clothing on. Its typical behavior for FDR, but my heart sinks as I see Tuck flirting with one of the women. My father taught me that emotions were a spy's downfall and I have a foolish attachment to Tuck Henson. I quickly suck up my feelings as I hear a helicopter land.

I walk to my position at the bar near the opening to the helicopter pad. I order a random girlie drink to keep up with my act even though I despise girlie drinks. My job is to distract the younger brother, Jonas. He has a reputation of being a playboy and I fully intend on exploiting that reputation. I get my drink and turn just as the two brothers enter the room. I flip my long brown hair over my shoulder and give him a seductive smile paired with a flirty finger wave. Naturally Jonas starts to think with the brain that isn't in his head and starts to walk toward me. It was going according to plan, but his brother grabbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear in German. I effortlessly translated it to "stop thinking with your dick. We have a job to do." I smile and try not to laugh. "But she is so beautiful" "So we can pick her up on our way out." Pick me up? Was I just some prostitute? Jonas turns to me and says "I will be back later. I promise." His accent is very good and his English surprisingly not bad. I put on my best pouty face "Alright I guess I can wait a little while longer." He gives me what I guess is supposed to be a sexy smirk, but it ends up making him look like he is in pain.

I turn around and give an eye roll. "You are doing great." I hear Tuck say in his sexy British accent. "We aren't supposed to be communicating over the system Tuck. Collins's orders." "Yeah I know, but you look like you need encouragement." "Yeah Izzy. I'm surprised that you haven't punched Jonas in the face." FDR chimes in. "Can we talk about this later guys?" "Aww come on Iz quit being a goodie two shoes." "I am not a goodie two shoes _Franklin_." "Hey that was uncalled for." He always gets touchy when I use his real name instead of FDR. "Are you kids finished? Cuz last time I checked you guys were on a mission." Collins interrupted. I scan the room and see FDR and Tuck look like a child being scolded and I'm pretty sure I look the same way. "Yes ma'am." We all say in unison.

All of a sudden gun shots are fired. "Shots fired. I repeat shots fired. Five men down." Collins says as Tuck and FDR get into position. I spot Jonas and I try to lure him a way with a smile and a tug of his arm as he walks my way. It works for a moment, but Karl stops him and says in German "just take her with you!" Jonas nods "come on lets go." He takes my hand and leads me to the helicopter "where are we going?" I ask trying to keep up with the ditzy girl façade. "Someplace other than here" he replies in English laced with a rough German accent. Forget the façade. I yank my hand out of his grip "I am not going with you." This is when he gets forceful. He grabs my arm _hard_ and yanks me toward the door. Jonas is stronger than I am and with the dress and shoes on I can hardly keep up let alone fight him, but I still try. I yank and pull only getting him angrier. He pulls harder and I almost fall, but my dress rips. I stamp the heel of my stiletto into his foot causing him to cry out and let go. I quickly shuffle away and that when all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I want to thanks to musicluver246 for following my story. This is my first ever story so please be gentle. I would really enjoy comment and constructive criticism as long as it nice and not rude. Also I may not be able to publish stories that often due to high school.

I run and get behind the bar cursing silently cursing Collins "no problem my ass." I mumble under my breath. All I brought with me was a knife. Then I get a bright idea. If there was a meeting the Japanese people had to have packed some heat when dealing with the Heinrich brothers. I attempt to make a run for it, but Jonas comes after me. I guess almost breaking his foot wasn't a big enough sign that I was just not that into him. He grabs my wrist yanking me back. Damn heels. I quickly throw an elbow back, but he catches it. Again he pulls me toward the helicopter and succeeds in getting me close.

"Isabelle!" I hear Tuck yell as he jumps up taking aim at Jonas "Let he go." "Make any move pretty boy and I will end her" Jonas growls jamming his gun in my temple. "Tuck take the shot" I say calmly because we both knew if he took me it wouldn't end well at all, but he doesn't listen. Jonas chuckles pulling me back into the helicopter, but I notice that the other door is open so once he is teetering on the edge I throw my body toward him making him fall on the ground on the other side of the helicopter , the side closer to the roof's edge.

I kick him as he tries to get up and throw a punch knocking him down. I reach down and try to free myself from my heels, but the clasps won't give. Jonas seizes the opportunity to grab my arm and throw me out of the helicopter and over the edge. I manage to grab on and hold myself up. Karl steps to the edge and hands Jonas the gun that he dropped in our struggle "shoot her" he orders in german. This is the only moment that fear seemed to grip at me as I stare down the barrel of a gun hanging fifty stories in the air. I close my eyes expecting a gun shot and my life to be over, but I hear a struggle and see a flash of two men who mean the most to me (one more than the other). Tuck is beating up Jonas as FDR grabs my arm helping me up. Tuck punches Jonas in the face really hard. Jonas looses balance grabbing the ripped fabric in my dress and FDR's suit pocket. My dress fabric was already compromised and ripped off in his hand. FDR's suit pocket couldn't handle Jonas's body weight and his pocket rips as well. I drop onto the ground and make a grab for Jonas's arm trying to prevent him from a horrible fifty story drop, but I am too late and I watch him as he drops.

I stand and brush myself off and take inventory. Few cuts and bruises nothing to serious my dress is torn and my heels are surprisingly still here. I reach down grabbing the ripped fabric in both of my hands and pull ripping the dress up to my upper thigh so I can walk freely. Tuck and FDR both give me a weird look "What you try wearing this dress. Now hold still." I grab FDR's shoulder and take off my right heel and then I alternate to Tuck and take off my left heel. I chuck them off somewhere in the mess. FDR looks down "Heinrich is not going to be happy." "I'm more concerned about the boss" Tuck replies "I have to agree with Tuck on that one" We all make our way to the exit "Isabelle I am impressed" FDR says to me "Impressed with what exactly?" "You had Jonas on the hook from the first time you flashed a smile at him" he states. "So?" "So Izzy? Your power over men never ceases to amaze me." Tuck chimes in "Yeah, but it seems that you are immune to me." I mumble "What did you say?" "Oh nothing" but FDR heard what I said and gives me a sympathetic look. "Hey I wonder if those girls are still here" he says changing the subject Tuck just shakes his head and I give him a look "yeah I thought so too."


End file.
